Talk Me Down
by diavazz
Summary: Keduanya terjebak pada rasa terlarang ini selama hampir dua tahun. Ketika kemudian Ayahnya mengetahui segalanya, dan memaksa perpisahan terjadi. Hanya Seokjin dan Namjoon yang tahu, kapan saat yang tepat untuk kembali.


Talk Me Down Kim NamjoonX Kim Seokjin ©SKYE Present, 2017 Song: Talk me Down (Troye Sivan) Namjoon memandangi Seokjin di seberang jalan, sedang membantu seorang bocah menyeberang. Namjoon terpesona dan merasakan oksigen di tempatnya menipis seiring langkah Seokjin mendekat. Keduanya diam berdampingan, tapi mata keduanya tak pernah benar-benar diam. Saling mengamati lewat ekor mata, dan mengalihkannya ketika bertemu pandang. Ini bukanlah tipe cinta tak terbalas, bukan pula cinta monyet para remaja. Lebih dari itu, ini adalah cinta terlarang dengan hasrat menggebu antara Namjoon dan Seokjin. Sayangnya, hubungan yang sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun itu kini harus selesai. Benar-benar selesai, karena ayah Seokjin mengetahuinya. Menganggap bahwa Namjoon hanyalah sampah bagi kehidupan sempurna Seokjin. Mengingatnya saja membuat Namjoon meradang. Ia tahu ia tidak kaya, tidak punya orang tua, tapi ia masih punya harga diri. Dan ia mencintai Seokjin dengan hidupnya. •- "Rumahku?" Namjoon bertanya. Tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Seokjin diam, dan Namjoon mengartikannya sebagai 'Ya'. Bus membawa mereka dalam keheningan, bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini pun keduanya masih diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Namjoon, berharap ini bukan saat terakhir bersama prianya. Ia terlalu mencintai Namjoon, dan memikirkan hal buruk tentang perpisahan mereka membuat dirinya lemah. "Kita bisa pergi kemanapun. Mencari uang dan tetap bersama." Seokjin menggumam. Menyebabkan tubuh Namjoon menegang. Mungkin jika ia masih pemuda belasan tahun, ia akan dengan mudah mengatakan 'Ya' "Tidak." Namjoon bukan pemuda belasan tahun yang hanya memikirkan egonya. "Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah." Seokjin mulai terisak. "Kita tidak akan berpisah, Jin..." Namjoon mengatakan omong kosong lagi. Seharusnya ia tahu, tak ada gunanya ia membohongi Seokjin, toh pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap berpisah. Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin, tak bisa menatap wajah sembab milik kekasihnya. Melangkah terhuyung pada halte yang minim pencahayaan, memberi ciuman penenang. Namjoon melumat hati-hati pada bibir Seokjin, tak ingin nafsunya mengambil alih. "Aku ingin kamu, kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu, Namjoon. Tinggal serumah, dan tidur diranjang yang sama. Kemudian ketika aku menangis, katakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Seokjin menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Namjoon. Menempatkan tanganya mengelus rahang prianya. "Anda harus pulang, Tuan." Seokjin mengeraskan rahangnya. Menutup erat matanya. "Tidak!" Butuh setidaknya berada dalam jangkauan Namjoon hingga Seokjin mempunyai keberanian. Namjoon adalah alasan mengapa ia selalu bersikap keras kepala. "Nyonyaㅡ" "Kau akan katakan omong kosong yang mana lagi?! Katakan pada Ayah, aku tak akan pulang tanpa Namjoon!" "Jin...," Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Sekali lagi menenangkannya. "Katakan kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika berada diposisiku, Namjoon." barangkali Seokjin memohon. "Nyonya berada dalam kondisi yang buruk hari ini, dan keluarga Anda sedang berduka, Tuan Seokjin." Seokjin menatap nyalang pada orang-orang suruhan Ayahnya. "Nyonya telah meninggal hari ini." Seokjin rasanya ingin tuli saja. Ia menutup erat matanya, menggenggam Namjoon sekuat yang ia bisa. Air matanya lolos kemudian, bersamaan dengan kepercayaannya yang memudar. Seokjin terisak pada bahu Namjoon. "Aku yang akan mengantar Seokjin, nanti. Katakan dia tak perlu khawatir." Namjoon menyarankan mereka untuk pergi, sementara ia mengusap dan lagi-lagi menenangkan Seokjin. •• Namjoon harusnya tahu sedari awal, hubungan ini tak akan pernah berhasil. Ia dan Seokjin tidak mungkin bersama, tidak pernah untuk di takdirkan bersama. Mereka mengalami terlalu banyak waktu sulit sejak bersama, dan itu jelas karena keegoisannya. Memanfaatkan Seokjin untuk memuaskan nafsunya, tanpa tahu ia telah jatuh pada pesona Seokjin. Ia jatuh cinta, kemudian nalurinya mengatakan ia butuh untuk melindungi Seokjin. Apapun masalahnya, ia akan jadi tameng baginya. Namjoon terlambat datang ke pemakaman, hanya menemukan Seokjin, Ayahnya, dan seorang gadis dalam dress hitam selututnya. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Seokjin terpukul atas kematian ibunya, mengingat bagaimana ia begitu mengasihinya, dan hampir bisa dikatakan menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Seokjin menepis tangan Ayahnya yang mencoba menenangkannya, memandang penuh dendam sebelum meninggalkan Ayahnya dan gadis dalam dress hitam itu. Namjoon berbalik, ini tidak benar jika ia berada di pemakaman tanpa melakukan salam, dan terlebih Ayah Seokjin akan marah. Ia melangkah, berpikir untuk pergi dimana Seokjin tak akan bertemu pandang dengannya. Jelas ia tak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya sedih, tapi ia pun tak bisa membantu. Seokjin disampingnya ketika ia mencapai puncak bukit. Menghadap ke arah yang sama, dan angin menerpa keduanya. Seokjin dengan pakaian formalnya dalam pandangan Namjoon terlihat lebih kurus dan lemah, padahal ia hanya meninggalkannya selama lima hari. "Ibumu adalah orang yang baik. Ia akan mendapatkan tempat terbaiknya. Aku turut berduka cita." Namjoon mungkin tidak pandai merangkai kata, mengingat ia tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi romantis. Tapi Seokjin bahkan lebih mempercayai kata-katanya yang jujur itu. Seokjin menangis, mengatakan dengan isakan bahwa mereka seharusnya pergi lebih awal. Sekarang semuanya terlambat, dan ibunya tak bisa membantu apapun. "Aku... mencintaimu. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama dan menemukan hal yang baru bersama, saling jatuh cinta dan tetap bersama sampai akhir." Seokjin mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Tak menyadari orang lain mendengar ucapannya. Ia menatap Namjoon. Oh, betapa ia memuja wajah itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan ia bersyukur pertemuan tak sengaja keduanya berlanjut dengan hubungan intim ini. Meskipun kini mulai memudar. Ia mengelus rahang Namjoon. Mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa mereka akan tetap bersama sampai akhir. Kepercayaan yang akan ia bawa, bahkan sampai mati sekalipun. Namjoon menutup matanya. Jika nanti ia dilahirkan kembali, ia harap akan menemukan Seokjin dalam jasad seorang gadis. Agar hal ini tak terulang lagi. Hari di mana mereka harus di pisahkan karena menyimpang. "Jin..." Namjoon tersentak, pun dengan Seokjin. Gadis dalam balutan dress hitam dibelakang mereka, memandang nyalang pada Namjoon. Mendengus tak suka karena Seokjin berlama-lama dengannya. Toh akhirnya mereka pun akan berpisah. Hubungan mereka tak mendapat dukungan, dan jika mereka pada akhirnya bersama. Mereka akan di kucilkan. Hidup menyendiri dan terasing. Namjoon mengecup sekilas bibir Seokjin, sebelum melepasnya. Mengatakan mereka akan baik-baik saja, selama ia menuruti semua keinginan Ayahnya. "Tapiㅡ" "Tunjukkan pada Ayahmu, bahwa kita layak bersama." Namjoon meyakinkan. Mendorong Seokjin menuruni bukit. "Lepaskan!" Bentak Seokjin. Kesal pada kelakuan gadis pilihan AyahnyaㅡHera. Ia menatap Namjoon, dan air matanya menggumpal mengaburkan pandangannya. Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Mengapa bukan pada yang lain? Mengapa Ayahnya tega memisahkannya dengan sang pujaan hati? Benak Seokjin di penuhi pertanyaan itu. Dan Namjoon di atas bukit pun sama tersiksanya, tak ingin di pisahkan dari Seokjin. ?ￂﾠIf you don't mind, I'll walk that line Stuck on the bridge between us Gray areas and expectations But I'm not the one if we're honest, yeah But I wanna sleep next to you And I wanna come home to you I wanna hold hands with you I wanna be close to you ?ￂﾠ OwariㅡGift, Namjoon ingat saat dulu pertama kali ia dan Seokjin di pertemukan. Pada waktu tak sengaja di depan halte. Malam hujan lebat. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Seokjin menggerutu, sementara ia mengusak rambutnya yang basah. Tertarik pada caranya menyampaikan keluh kesahnya, Namjoon menegurnya. Mengatakan bahwa mungkin ia bisa menjadi teman berbagi, daripada menggerutu sendiri. Dan sejak saat itu keduanya bersama. Tak pernah ada yang memulai hubungan menyimpang ini, hanya saja waktu merekatkan keduanya. Pergi kemanapun berdua, dan menjadi satu-satunya teman berbagi. Kemudian ketika satu hari hujan lebat, Seokjin menginap di rumah Namjoon. Alasannya, ia kesal pada Ayahnya, dan Namjoon tak bisa menolaknya. Berawal dari keisengan temannya meletakkan cake bertabur afrosidiak di meja makan, hal ini terjadi. Satu peristiwa yang mengubah cara pandang keduanya. Seokjin baru mengunyah secuil dari potongan besar yang ia buat, ketika obatnya bereaksi. Tubuhnya memanas, dan sesuatu di pangkal pahanya 'naik'. Ia mengerang, butuh sentuhan. Kemudian Namjoon melintas di hadapannya. Seokjin merengek pada Namjoon, mengatakan ia bisa melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Apapun asal selangkangannya 'turun' Namjoon menolaknya. Ia tidak bisa, jelas karena ia tidak menyimpang. Ia pria normal yang menyukai para gadis dalam bikini, seperti tumpukan koleksi majalah musim panas miliknya. Tapi melihat Seokjin membuka pakaiannya, dan telanjang di hadapannya, entah bagaimana ia bisa turn on. Kejantanannya mengeras seketika melihat ereksi Seokjin. "Lakukan apapun pada tubuhku, Namjoonie." Seokjin menggoda. Melingkupi kejantannya dengan telapak tangan. Namjoon mendengus, melintasi meja dan menabrak Seokjin. Mempertemukan bibir keduanya, kemudian french kiss liar. Terburu-buru, Namjoon menurunkan celananya. Membebaskan kebanggaannya. Seokjin tercengang, di hadapannya sebentuk penis besar panjang berurat milik Namjoon. Bibirnya kering, dan ereksinya meneteskan precum. Tergoda untuk mencicipinya, ia berjongkok, mengukur dengan kepalan tangannya. Big dick. Namjoon dalam kepalan Seokjin mendengus. Sentuhannya membuat lupa diri. Seokjin melakukan blow job di sertai deep troat, membuat Namjoon menghentakkan pinggulnya melawan anggukan kepala Seokjin. Namjoon bercinta dengan mulut Seokjin. Orgasmenya datang begitu kuat, memenuhi mulut Seokjin. Beberapa tercecer saking banyaknya. Namjoon menarik diri, kemudian Seokjin. Ia melumat bibirnya sekali lagi. Mencecap rasanya yang tertinggal dalam mulut Seokjin. "Bolehkah?" Namjoon butuh kepastian. Jadi ia bertanya pada Seokjin. Dan pria itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Namjoon menampar pantat Seokjin, membuat sang seme menjerit. Sensasinya membuat kejantanannya lebih hard. Meremasnya beberapa kali, sebelum memisahkan pipi pantat yang jadi lebih panas itu menjauh. Lubang anal Seokjin berkedut. Adrenalin berpacu dalam dirinya, antara ketakutan dan ingin. Jujur Seokjin tak pernah melakukannya, hanya sebatas menyentuh diri. Dan malam ini dia akan di masuki. Entah bagaimana rasanya. Tubuhnya tersentak kala Namjoon memulai penetrasinya. Rasa asing memenuhi analnya. Baru kepala penis Namjoon, tapi sakitnya ampun-ampunan. Seokjin belum bernapas dengan benar, tapi Namjoon sudah menghempas. Melemparkan penisnya memenuhi lubangnya. Ia menjerit, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Penis besar milik Namjoon memenuhi lubangnya. Seokjin mendorong, mengimbangi hentakan kasar Namjoon. Penis Namjoon menyentuh prostatnya, dan ia menjerit. Terkejut pada sensasinya. Seolah oksigen sejenak meninggalkan tubuhnya, dan ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Ketika Namjoon mengabulkannya dengan mendorong berulang kali pada tempat yang sama, orgasme Seokjin terbangun, padahal Namjoon tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tiga tembakan sperma mengotori lantai dapur Namjoon, kemudian ambruk. Namjoon menggenggam kedua sisi pinggang Seokjin, membuat pantatnya tetap tinggi. Tetap mendorong meski Seokjin tak mampu lagi mengimbanginya. Selusin dorongan kemudian, Namjoon melonglong, menancapkan penisnya sedalam mungkin pada anal Seokjin. ? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾘﾵ


End file.
